Laughter
by Kaira Sakamoto
Summary: A Modern Day AU with Sain and the one behind the Tactician. He challenged his friend, and then met the one girl who would gladly answer his question.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem._

**A Fluff-Shot**

_**Laughter**_

* * *

A palm connected to his cheek, and the pain registered in his mind as a complete and total rejection. The woman huffed, turned, and stomped away, muttering irritably under her breath.

* * *

Sain sighed, his shoulders slumping as he walked. His hazel eyes saddened, his lips pulling down in a depressed frown. Both the woman's rejection and his cheek were still stinging, and he was sure that the latter wasn't going to return to its normal hue anytime soon.

Beside him, his best friend shook his head, his short red locks flying about his head. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his suit. "I told you that you shouldn't do that, Sain," he sighed. "Flirting with any girl that passes by has never been a good idea, especially how _you_ go about it."

"My flirting ways are just fine, thank you!" the brunette huffed, offended, even though he knew that his companion was speaking the truth. He let out a breath that ruffled the bangs held back by his headband.

"Sain, might I suggest a more formal way to get a date?" Kent questioned, tilting his head. "Like changing the way you dress?" No doubt that the male was referring to his plain green t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite worn-out jean jacket.

"Just because you found Kaira does _not_ mean that you can judge my dating _or_ my dressing habits, Kent," Sain replied, glancing at the redhead. "Besides, I don't think that staring at a lady from afar will actually gain their attention. Most women aren't as attentive as yours is."

Kent's cheeks burned bright red, and Sain laughed at his friend's embarrassment.

They were silent for a moment, before Kent spoke up again, "Sain, I seriously think you need to slow down in your approaches…for the both of you. Your cheeks won't last as long as you think."

The brunette sniffed, rolling his hazel eyes. "I bet I could get any woman walking down this street on a date with me," he challenged.

His friend's eyebrows rose to disappear into his bangs in surprise. "Sain, haven't you learned from your most recent encounter yet? I think that slap must've jarred something loose in your brain for you to want to start that again."

"Nothing has been jarred _loose_, Kent!" Sain responded, annoyed. Quickly, as if to prove a point, his eyes scanned the street, passing over bystanders. Finally, his eyes locked on a brunette girl and her curly-haired friend. Both of them had glasses, and were both laughing. The shorter of the two's cheeks were a rosy pink, and it drew Sain in.

Target locked; now to move in.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kent grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back, but to no avail. Sain walked over to the unsuspecting pair of girls, no doubt still in their teens and in high school. Sighing, the redhead put his face in one hand and groaned.

"Excuse me, ladies," Sain murmured, giving the two a soft smile that he knew was charming.

The two girls looked up, the shorter blinking.

"Yeah?" said the taller female, raising a brow. "What is it?"

"I'd like to know if one of you two," he snuck a glance at the short of the two, "would like to go out on a date with me."

Behind him, he could hear Kent groan again.

All was silent.

And then, the shorter girl was laughing. First it was a splutter, and then a giggle, until, before long, her laughter echoed out from between her lips. She tried to cover it with a hand, but it didn't work so well. Sain found that he liked her laughter; it made his heart pound in his chest.

Finally, her chuckles stopped, and she wiped tears from her eyes and readjusted her glasses. She looked up at him, and her chocolate brown eyes were still watery and shimmering with merriment. "Sure," she said. "I'll go out with you."

Beside the girl, her friend looked on with surprise. Even Sain was startled, and he almost jumped when she linked her arm with his. She looked up at him, and smiled.

Sain's heart skipped a beat.

"So, where are we going?" she questioned as Sain began to walk with her. He attention was now fully on her, though he could feel Kent's gaze burning a hole into his back.

"Just a little place that I like to go to. By the way, what's your name, m'lady?" he asked, adding in the last phrase to melt her heart.

To his utter surprise, it seemed to work; she giggled. "Melissa. What's yours, 'Sir Knight?'"

The brunette smiled brightly, the grin coming easily to his lips. "Well, m'lady, my name is Sain."

* * *

_Just so you know, Melissa is my real name. I've always liked Sain, though Kaira __—__ the part of me that became the tactician __—__ has always liked Kent. The two of them have always had a special place in my heart, and I'm sure they always will. I've cared for the two for a long, long time now, and the length of time has, once again, surprised me._

_Now, if only this could happen in real life._


End file.
